1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for image processing, and in particular, to apparatus and methods for de-screening scanned documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Almost all printed matter are printed using halftone screens. Halftone screens are usually optimized for a printing device, and may cause considerable halftone interference (visible large-area beating) and visible Moire patterns if not properly removed from the original scanned image. The successful removal of such halftone interference and Moire patterns without compromising text and line art quality is fundamental to quality document scanning and segmentation, and document compression.